Grastrong the Riot Warrior
Grastrong the Riot Warrior (復讐者デリック) is a character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. He is one of Jabberwocky's riot generals who being summoned and he serves as minor antagonist in the game. He also appeared as end boss character only in Chapter 7. Role in Game Aruto Arc Grastrong the Riot Warrior is only appears in Chapter 7 (Brother's helper) working as hope crusher to grind his enemies to dust. On the same day, he send his riots relentlessly to demolish all Aruto's home town as Jabberwocky's plan and slaughtering them. On the boss area, he is found in the destroyed street filled with thousands of riots around him to bait the player into a trap and proceeded to boss fight. Like other Jabberwocky's heroes Grastrong the Riot Warrior is eventually defeated and killed by the player, he apologizes his lord due to his failure and eventually dies and dissipates into thin air. Character Information Appearance Personality Quotes *"I'm Grastrong the Riot Warrior and I shall grind you into dust!" *"Failure is your own foolish mistakes!" *"You're alone, very well. There is no way to retreat for you! *"Not Bad! But it only just begun!" (as his HP is 50%) *"Jabberwock, give me power!" (as his HP is 25%) *"So my might was not enough..." (as boss defeated) Gameplay Movesets This character is not playable and he cannot perform counters or burst attacks. Also he has only one aerial charge combo. Ground Moveset : A hammer stomp, causes forced flinch. , : A uplift swing. When his upswing connects. He does a meteor swing to the ground via spiral hard knockdown for 10 seconds. , , : Grastrong does a series of overhead smash that stuns the player. , , , : Grastrong does a C4 attack from Bruno Quaker's C4. , , , , : Grastrong does a C5 attack from Bruno Quaker's C5 (Hard and Chaos Difficulties only). , , , : Aerial/air combo Moveset , , , , : Grastrong swings once with the hammer. Followed by a punch and/or kick air combo for three times. , , , , : A aerial C4 attack (Chaos Difficulty only). Skill Attacks Triple Stomp: Does a three stomps with his feet, causes forced flinch. This skill is more damage than his C1 attack. Demolition Smash: Grastrong uses Bruno's Demolition Smash, causing them to forced flinch state and stun them afterward. Storm Rush attack: Does a multiple hit hammer swings repeatedly. Spiral launches the enemies/players away at last hit via spiral hard knockdown (Hard and Chaos Difficulties only). Ring Bombs: Grastrong uses Bruno's Ring Bombs, launches the player up into the air (Chaos Difficulty only). Super Attack : Grastrong uses Bruno's Huge AoE Musou Attack Explosion Crash. Huge AoE Super Attack does not inflict a heavy of damage to the player unlike Musou Attack counterparts and it has no invincibility, hence being easy to interrupt from Burst Attacks or sometimes Deadlock from other Musou Attacks. Strategy Much like the enemy officer, fighting against Grastrong fairly easy even your character is LV50 or higher. However, he is tougher than the earlier Chapter Bosses due to his higher HP if on Hard or Chaos Difficulties. Despite uses his regular attacks, Grastrong uses his hard hitting moves which inflict huge damage to player and cause them to stun and knocking the player back. Also Grastrong posses a higher HP rate; which means the fight is little bit longer. As fighting Grastrong, there are multiple choices: *Using the same tactics like against other enemy officers with Air Combos. *Playing as other characters in Free Mode, use the air combo juggling method on Grastrong due to his weakness is Air Combos. Keep these tactics up until he defeated. Trivia *Derick is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Like most of Jabberwocky's heroes, they lack the ability of aerial regains or counterattacks. *All enemy officers and bosses are the weakest point is Air Combo attacks and Aerial Charge Attacks which inflicts heavy damage than the player's grounded attacks even on higher difficulties. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Bosses